


Start of Something New PT 3

by Lieserulerofall



Series: Start of Something New [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieserulerofall/pseuds/Lieserulerofall
Summary: I know I’m on a roll, hopefully I can get a couple more of each story out but again no promises. This chapter is a little more filler I wanted to establish some characteristics more to happen in the next chapter I promise. Also thank you for all the sweet comments I really appreciate them!!





	Start of Something New PT 3

**Author's Note:**

> I know I’m on a roll, hopefully I can get a couple more of each story out but again no promises. This chapter is a little more filler I wanted to establish some characteristics more to happen in the next chapter I promise. Also thank you for all the sweet comments I really appreciate them!!

It was like they had cursed you with constant nagging. You had gone back to work like usual for about a week before Tony was down complaining about not having you in his life once again. He had marched himself down to the cafeteria once again demanding that you work the evening in the Avenger home kitchen. You tried to put up a minimal fight, huffing and puffing around your station, to no avail he wasn’t going to let this go anytime soon.

Once more you finished lunch with your regulars, even the new trainees were beginning to warm up, tossing your apron in the bin you head to the elevators set on your task. On the way you ran into Richard, he seemed slightly frazzled rushing his way to what you assumed was the cafeteria.

“No, No please you can’t be leaving!” He whined as he saw where you were headed.

“No, I’m not leaving I have to cook dinner for Tony, that spoiled child, I quote “I can’t live without you or your food any longer. Know that I think about it he may just kidnap me.” You had to shrug your shoulders at his actions, he really would never change.

“Well, can’t you at least turn around for a moment and make me something. My meeting ran late and I need your goodness to make up for it. Please.” he was pulling his best puppy eyes, to you though it was more like the poor dog commercials.

“Well…. I don’t know,” He wouldn’t let you finish that sentence.

“Wait.” He holds up a finger whipping his phone, he spent a few moments talking to the other person before his clicked off with a giant smirk on his face. “I have been approved to join you and your gang for dinner and pre dinner snack for me.”

“Well, how about that. Ok let’s go, what are you in the mood for?”

“I don’t really know, all I knew was that you needed to be the one to make it. It’s really rather addicting stuff.”

You chuckle at his antics, that statement was certainly exaggerated. The doors finally opened at your destination, Richard was relaying an old amusing story. You were gripping your sides, an ache making itself known. A quick movement catches your eye, you jerk your head up to find your cat sitting perched on the counter of the island. All laughter leaves you then, you’re pretty sure its your cat, it’s orange stripped and he was currently meowing at you.

“Will someone tell me why my cat is currently sitting on the countertop?” You weren’t really addressing anyone in particular as you had not known they were in the room.

“Oh do you not allow them on the counter?” Sam quickly gets up and he moves toward the kitchen to remove Private from his perch.

You look blankly at him. Why was he not surprised that your cat was here. Suddenly you here another meow from below you, you find Skipper weaving his way between your legs. “No, it’s more why are my cats, who live at my house and should be there right now, sitting in your home?”

Trying to wrap your head around the concept Tony makes his way in fiddling with a tablet not paying too much attention to the current situation. You march right up to him and demand that he look at you.

“Tony, what the heck is going on here?” You pull the tablet from him when he continued to ignore you. “Why are my cats making themselves known in your house?”

“Oh well you see, I finally figured out why you would never move in. You don’t want to go through the pain of packing and making arrangements for a move so I did it for you. You are rooming right next to Barnes. The cats have already been acquainted to their new home, know where the box is and everything. So in simple terms, welcome home.”

He was mad, no the whole lot of them were mad. They each had just accepted this change, not bothering to get your approval or anything merely taking it. You look at Richard surely the only sane man left in the room.

“Um, forgive me for what I’m about to do.” You turn to the rest of the group mainly at Tony. “Have you all gone insane! What happened to the fact that it was my home you up rooted that I should have some sort of say in moving? I can’t believe you guys!” You waved your hands and started to pace the length of the floor still trying your best to accept that this was happening. “I mean do you know where my mail is going, what if I had packages that are currently being mailed to my house. What about having to change my license, all my bills are currently for that address. Not to mention my lease is still not up for another 4 months.”

“If you would let me explain this would all make more sense to you, but you seem to have your panties in a major bunch right now so let me explain.” Tony had taken your rant in stride and then brushed it all aside. “I, really being Pepper’s henchmen, have taken care of all this. What really happened was a pipe broke in the apartment above you, flooded the whole house. My team was able to save a good portion of it but there were some losses, mostly furniture.” You covered your mouth in shock. Of course this had to happen to you. “Not that you will need much furniture now that you are living here. If there is anything your place is lacking just let FRIDAY know and we will have it ordered. Also we took your clothes to the dry cleaners, they should be back by this evening.” He reached behind him, grabbing an manilla envelope from the counter he handed it over to you. “That contains all your new information, license, bill receipts, forwarding addresses, really anything that you need to know is in there. Now as for your employment…”

Your jaw was trailing the floor, he really did astound you at times. You perked up though when he made that comment. “Woah, no you are not allowed to mess with my employment. I happen to like my job.”

Richard felt the need to put his two cents in as well. “Yeah you can’t steal her, try to keep her all to yourself. You’re not the only one that loves her food.”

He once again waved his hand dismissing your concerns. “No we are merely tweaking it a little. You will continue to run the lunch but after 3 you will come up here. You are now the Avengers personal chef. This will include if you are comfortable with it, any parties that are arranged. You of course will be released from the cafeteria for the days leading up to and of so you may focus on the event. Richard you are more than welcome to join us anytime you would like.”

Richard lets out a grunt of approval clearly okay with it knowing that he was taken care of. On the other hand, your mind was spinning. You couldn’t say no to the offer but at the same time he had just uprooted your whole life with a wave of his hand.

The best course of action, you decided was to ignore it for the moment. Raising your chin at Richard you head to the kitchen, taking out a few items to make his lunch. The group doesn’t say anything, they watch from their seats afraid that they could set you off with a mere word. To them it seems as if your dancing through the area, each movement efficient and purposeful. They can’t help but gaze in wonder as you chopped and scooped, it was a thing of beauty, every once in awhile the youngest Pepper would saunter his way up to you. You would scratch his head and rub your hand down his back to fiddle with his tail, it never once broke your concentration though mere added to the effect. Finally with everything that needed to be cooking on you turn to Richard, who has perched himself upon a stool. He like the others has been watching you and has a gobsmacked look on his face.

“What witchcraft have you spun for me today?”

You crack your first smile since entering. “Well, it’s nothing much but we are having a Honey Dijon Glazed Pork Chop, with mashed white beans and spinach, that is if you don’t mind if I join you for lunch.” You tilt your head at him.

He nods quickly, “Of course, I would be honored to eat lunch with you.” You blush over his compliments. “So who is this spirited fellow that is helping you cook?”

“Oh this is Private Pepper, he is 3 and really loves the attention, follows me pretty much everywhere when I’m at home.” You pause at that thought this was now your home, at least for now, you were going to have to get used to that notion.

“Oh? And how did you come up with a name like that?”

“Well I have a secret loving for the Penguins of Madagascar so that’s where Skipper, the handsome fellow who is stalking you right now, and Private come from. Though the first day I brought Private home he climbed my bed to the side table and dunked his head in my cup of Dr Pepper, hence Private Pepper.” The whole group laughs at this, the first noise they have made the whole time.

“Well, I must admit they fit the name perfectly. Skipper is certainly a handsome fellow.”

“Yes and with some of the silkiest fur you’ll ever feel. Their my boys though so I’m pretty biased.”

“For good reason though, I agree with you.” He was stroking Skipper behind the ear making his diesel engine purr start. “Whew, listen to him go.”

You chuckle and turn back to the stove. You quickly plate everything and head over to sit beside Richard placing his plate down. He gives you a look, asking why you hadn’t made enough for the obvious group behind you. You send him a look right back, the really after what they just pulled. Out loud though you said “They didn’t ask for any.”

Bucky decided that he had been ignored for long enough. He made his way to the seat next to you. Having just cut a piece off you went to take a bite only to have your fork diverted. Bucky leaned over and chomped down onto your fork. You let out a small yelp.

“‘Scuse you Sir, that happens to be my food.” You sent a glare only to be met with a smirk.

“Yes but this is really good. It was rude of you to not offer to make the rest of the present company some as well.” He takes the fork and starts to eat more from your plate.

“That,” you take the fork back and angle your plate further away from him. “Is because you bunch should have eaten already and I was making a point.”

“Oh yeah and what point was that?”

“That you can’t just demand and take whatever or in this case whomever you want whenever you want. There could be circumstances that you are unaware of.”

“Oh and what could that be?”

“Well,” you rack your brain for some sort of excuse. “Maybe I was interested in one of my neighbors.” You pull a smug face until you realize what you had just implied. You pause at that thought. It shouldn’t really matter because as you had decide before this whole liking Bucky thing was never going to go any farther than friendship. Unfortunately it was too late to take back everything you had just said so you raised your chin and met his eyes face on.

While you were berating yourself you had missed the flash of hurt and confusion that passed over Bucky’s features, he hardened them once you lifted your sights back to him though. Nat jumped off the couch and rushes to you.

“What what? The (Y/N) has an interest in someone? Who, who is it?” She grabs your shoulders practically shaking you as she tries to pry information from you.

“I never said I had an interest in anyone. I was merely stating that there could be a situation that you all don’t know about that you may not have known about.” You see Bucky perk up a little at that comment. Inside you feel your heart leap a little from the thought of him being happy you weren’t interested in someone. You would have to deal with that later for now you had to save the last bit of food that Bucky had decided was his.

“Excuse you, that is mine I haven’t eaten all day and i happen to be hungry.” you reach for the plate but he pulls it back closer to him.

“But doll, it’s really good.”

“Don’t doll me, I’m not one of your spaceport floozies, give me my food. You will all get dinner in a little while anyway.”

“What on earth is a “spaceport floozie”?” He tilts his head trying to figure out what you had just said. You take that moment to grab your plate.

“It’s from a movie called Treasure Planet, we can watch it some time i think you may enjoy it.” You turn and take a couple big bites so you can say you had a little something.

“Excellent idea, how about we order in some pizza and we can watch this movie of yours.” Tony spoke up already going about ordering for later.

“Wait aren’t I supposed to cook here?”

“Yes but you have had a long and trying day. You deserve a break. Alright everyone meet back here at 6:30 on the dot and we’ll get this party started. Bucky can show you to your room, get it all set up the way you like it and what not.” With that he is off again, once more fiddling on his tablet. Bruce trains behind barely catching up as the door closes on them.

You look at Richard who is just finishing up his meal. “Well, I guess that’s my cue to leave, thank you for the meal it was divine. I will see you Monday yes?” You nod before he goes to the elevator.

Some of the others had dispersed, leaving you with Bucky, Nat, and Wanda to accompany you to your new home. Swinging by the counter you gain both your boys who lead the way to your room. You were surprised they usually didn’t take to people as quickly as they had to this group. Small victories you reminded yourself.

When the door slid open, your jaw brushed the floor once again. The room was twice the size of your whole entire apartment. The bed was a California King and still seemed small with all the space. There was your favorite reading chair by the window with a lamp and bookshelf framing it. Your walls were decorated like they were in your home. You turn slightly to find a massive 80 inch TV decorating the wall with all your DVDs underneath on the TV stand. You could see part of the walk in closet and you already know your clothes barely filled half of it. You ventured into the bathroom and were met with not only a jacuzzi bathtub but also a shower that had at least 6 different spout from all different directions. You had no doubt that the floors were probably heated and you more than likely could watch movies in there as well.

You came back out to find your three guest had made themselves comfortable on the bed. You quirked an eyebrow. “Really, you’re just going to make yourselves comfortable, this is my room you know.”

“Well your cats were just asking to be pet and who could deny such adorable little guys. I mean they demanded to be pet.” Wanda protested. She currently had private rolled over on his back giving her access to his sides and stomach, using his paws to keep her hand right where he wanted it.

“Fine, I’ll give you that. Since you all are here, I was going to take a nap and continue one of my shows so if you would like to join you can just keep it down.”

They all nodded and got even more comfortable where they were. There was more than enough room. You had always taken up a lot of room, but for once in your life you felt small and you cherished the feeling of not taking up that much room. You pushed from your mind that you were literally sleeping next to Bucky. You quickly turned on the TV and played the show, once you settled you drifted off listen to the quiet commentary going on. Maybe this whole thing wouldn’t be as bad as you thought.


End file.
